Stars in the Sky
by Iris-Phoenix
Summary: Roshi goes back to Rozan to say his farewells. Though he does begin to have his regrets as he, Shiryu, and Shunrie talk. Better summary inside, and the rating is just because I have no idea how to rate it.


Stars in the Sky

**Disclaimer: **I own not but my idea. Not the characters or story of Saint Seiya

**Summary: **Dohko(Roshi) goes back to Rozan for the last time. Written from his P.O.V

**A/N: **Slightly odd way to write, but it's what pounced on me wile I was trying to study, and I had to get it typed before I lost it.

Ah. Shunrie. You made it.

Yes, yes, I am glad to be back. It's not for long, but I am here.

Oh, don't get upset. Imagine what Shiryu would say! See? There we go, no more tears, okay?

Good. Now, we have to wait for him to make his way up here. Yes, the last I knew he was pretty badly injured, but the boy definitely takes after me.

Oh, haha. Laugh at the old per-

NANI?! Brothers?! Shunrie, I think you forgot your sun hat while working. Anyway, I don't have long here, before I go back. Yes, before you ask I chose not to let her resurrect me. Shion went on before me to greet our friends, I don't want to keep them waiting.

Oh. Please don't cry. I told you this was goodbye! Please, I-Oof! Ah, you do have a tight grip…now, now. Hugging me won't make me stay, my decision was made.

Ah. Now here's the hot-shot. Please boy, once you've been under the glare of an extremely annoyed Aries Saint nothing after that scares you.

…I do not have to tell you what I did to make him mad thank you very much.

Again with the laughing at the old man! You two need to respect your elders!

Hey! I am so many years your senior I don't want to even try to do the math!

Direct as always. Yes, I did say this was a goodbye.

Sh-Shiryu? No…I wasn't lying back there, but you have learned all you needed from me. I'm sure the oth-

…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you two first. But I will still be with you in a way. Come here, both of you. Look, over there.

No, there. That's the Libra Constellation. Listen to me. If you ever doubt that I'm not here you can bet that I'll be with you as long as there is stars in the sky. I haven't abandoned you, I'm not truly leaving. Just…changing form. Shape. My cosmo will join the stars to look after you.

Now, that's selfish you two. I have friends waiting for me. I'm old…I want to rest. I need to go.

You…you really don't care? What do you mean I'm still needed? You two…now stop crying. Shiryu, you're a Gold Saint now, the Libra Saint you mustn't cry now that you represent me! After all, that's no way a hot-shot like you acts.

Ah. Open mouth insert foot. Heh, yes, I have lost my touch with tact. But with two little monsters like you two running around I would suppose so…and there goes the other foot.

Y-you'll miss that? Everything? But…

Father? Shiryu? I was your teacher, I can see Shunrie, I adopted her, but you didn't know me more than a few years. And most of that I had you out training in conditions that normal people would have died in!

Oh…now you do make me feel guilty about my choice. No! Not about choosing you! But…about leaving. But what is done is done. I…sorry. We'll meet again. Sooner or later. I'll wait for you two.

No, with the way Shiryu jumps the gun, and you stress yourself out I don't think it'll be a long wait.

And insert another foot. Anyway…I have to go now. I'll wait, after all I'm nothing if not patient. And this time I'll have something to look forwards to.

--

Shiryu and Shunrie watched as Roshi's body disappeared into millions of glowing lights, and floated upwards, towards the sky. Shunrie sniffed, and buried her face into Shiryu's chest.

"…I miss him already…" Shiryu said, as his own tears streaked down his face. Shunrie only nodded, while Shiryu patted her back.

"But…I guess the one trait we can rely on him for is that he never lies. We will see him, sometime. He doesn't lie." He went on, as he stared up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle, and sighed. Even thought Roshi was gone, he could still feel the strong, calm and relaxed cosmo that his master had from the Cloth he carried on his back.

"He…he hasn't left…He's with us, if not in body, then in spirit. Right?" Shunrie asked, as she looked up to the new Gold Saint. Shiryu nodded. They knew their master, their surrogate father, would never lie to them. He would be with them, in spirit, watching over them, always.

Like the stars in the sky.


End file.
